


A little on the wild side.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's MatsuIwa week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "WHERE ARE OUR BABIES?", Adopted Children, Animal Traits, Baby Kindaichi, Baby Kunimi, First Words, Hybrids, M/M, Pack Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: There are instances in this world where children are born with animal features, from as little as kitten ears to the full scaled body of an armadillo.The first generation, at only 5, were and placed in a safe natural area - The Sanctuary, and formed clans to compensate for family, marking out individual territories. Once each year, new hybrid babies are left in The Sanctuary for the clans mating pair to find and adopt.Which is exactly why Iwaizumi and Matsukawa are willing to destroy the entire area when their new pups, theirbabiesgo missing.





	A little on the wild side.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start, here are the animals Seijou are hybrids of!  
> Jackdaw (Matsukawa), Lizard (Iwaizumi), Red Panda (Hanamaki), Lion (Oikawa). These guys are ~18 years old!  
> Swan (Yahaba), Newt (Kyoutani), Otter (Watari). The second generation! They're around 10-11.  
> Skunk (Kunimi), Wolf (Kindaichi). BABIES. ADORABLE TINY BABIES.

Feathers fluttered on a burst of wind through the twilight sky, iridescent navy mixing with the violets and blacks of the oncoming night. On the ground, a rabbit hopped between bushes, stopping to occasionally nibble at a leaf or two. It was completely unaware of eyes tracking its every move, watching, waiting…

In the blink of an eye, something swooped down from the treetop canopy and pinned it beneath scaled feet, claws digging into the flesh. Wings beat heavily as the creature - half human, half Jackdaw - settled on the ground with his kill. 

Long, inky feathers grew along his arms, smaller feathers spanning his shoulders and neck. A soft down, closer to grey than black lay around his cheekbones, and the scales of his bird feet continues up to the knee where they grew undeveloped feathers, the tips of proper feathers poking out from beneath his shorts. Strangely, his stomach and lower back was free of scales, feathers and down completely, showing warm toned and incredibly soft skin. His hair was the same black as his feathers, curly and untamed, but his eyes were warm and brown.

“Nice kill, Issei!” Matsukawa grins as he lifts up the carcass of the rabbit, brushing his claw off on the ground. No point in tracking blood back to the camp, despite the fact they were the only predators in this forest.

“I’m surprised you remained hidden, Hajime. Usually you make the first move~.” From the bushes rises a creature just as curious as the first, except this one is clearly reptilian.

Green scales as emerald as his eyes cover every inch of his torso and limbs, only his face, neck, hands, and lower body left free from the scales. His lips are flaking with skin peeling off, and as he flickers out a tongue to lick them, it shows a thin, forked tongue, much different from a human tongue. His hair sticks up in all directions, but despite his lizardous, haphazard appearance, he’s handsome all the same. Currently, he pouts and folds his arms.

“I do not. It was obviously your catch, so I left it be.” The jackdaw laughs, slinging an arm over scaled shoulder, his feathers causing the other to shiver as they brush over ticklish spots.

“I appreciate it~. C’mon, let’s get back to camp.” The hand slips down to grasp onto a soft, human hand, calloused thumbs rubbing over the smooth surface. Hajime has remarkably soft hands for a lizard hybrid, and someone who uses them so much.

“The babies will be happy to see this. Rabbit’s their favourite.”

“Mhm~. They’re cute this year.”

“Tell me about it. Yahaba used to rip feathers from my shoulder blades. Watari liked to _chew_ everything. And Kyoutani… They sly fucker went missing if you took your eyes off him for a second.” Hajime covers his mouth with his hand as he laughs.

“He was always in the pond~. Or puddles, if it was raining. Guess we should have expected that from a newt, huh?” It’s Issei’s turn to laugh, but it quietly trails off as they enter camp.

“... Where are Oikawa and Makki? Where are our _babysitters_?” Issei might be initially confused, but Hajime hunches over with a hiss in his throat and pupils thinning dangerously. He’s _furious_.

“Fuck that, where are our _**babies**_?” Technically, the babies he speaks of - Kindaichi and Kunimi - aren’t biologically his. They live in a nature reserve, protected from hunters and outcast from a human society. Once a year, children born with animal features, children like _them_ , are safely deposited by a ranger near a clan camp. These two had been left just on the outskirts of Seijou territory, so Hajime and Issei had immediately taken them in.

As the sole mating couple of Seijou, their parental instincts were strong, and they were the ones that laid parental claim to the babies. The last babies deposited in their area 5 years ago, Yahaba, Watari, and Kyoutani had grown up fine and strong, now in their pre-adolescence and starting to help with clan duties. Whilst the babies were community raised, Hanamaki and Oikawa had proved they weren’t the best with tiny younglings. 

So, why Hajime had left them in charge as babysitters, he was starting to wonder.

“Stay calm. If all of them are gone, they probably just went for a walk. Maybe they pissed Kunimi off somehow and he sprayed?” Being half skunk, Kunimi had a habit of giving off a pungent scent whenever he was annoyed. It… Wasn’t the best combination with Kindaichi and Hanamaki’s sensitive noses, so they often ended up separating the two and going on walks.

“Bullshit. We’d still smell it if that were the case!” Issei nods, his eyes darkening as he realises Hajime is right.

“Alright. I’m taking to the skies to scan for them. Can you search for a scent trail?” Hajime nods, getting down onto all fours and skittering across the clearing with his tongue flickering as he searches for the freshest trail leading out of camp. Issei stirs up a cloud of scents as he leaps into the air, beating his arms as best he can to get lift into his wings, slowly gaining height until he can latch onto a low branch. From there, it’s a case of scrambling up the tree by using the claws on his ‘toes’ and gripping tightly to bark with his fingers.

“I found three scents! Hanamaki and Watari took Kindaichi south east! Oikawa and Yahaba took Kunimi north! Kyoutani’s heading towards the lake again.” Issei pokes his head out from the canopy as he swings upside down on a branch, leaves stuck in his hair. If Hajime weren’t so pissed about his babies missing, he’d have found it adorable.

“Well, we don’t need to worry about Kyoutani. He’s pretty independant. If it’s Oikawa and Yahaba… I’d better go. You’d kill our clan leader.” 

“Damn right.”

“Uh-huh, so I’m going after them. You follow Hanamaki and Watari.” Vanishing back into the trees, Issei grumbles under his breath.

 _“At least Makki’s safe if Watari does that little otter-pup face…”_ Storing up energy in his legs, Issei takes a deep breath in. He readies himself, and then, with a force that breaks the bark, kicks off from the tree. With his wings being more like arms with impractically long feathers, he couldn’t properly fly. Hover, yes. Get lift to a limited height, certainly. Gliding, however, was his speciality.

He soars over the forested area, scanning the area below for any movement. Oikawa would be hard to spot, since his brown lion fur melted into the autumn colours. Yahaba, however, as a swan hybrid, stuck out like a sore thumb. It wasn’t hard to spot a blotch of white amongst browns and oranges.

“Yahaba! Oikawa!” Gliding was the easy part. Landing was _not_. He wobbles as he pitches downwards, squeezing one eye shut against the wind resistance. Through the blurry, watery vision of his open eye, he catches Oikawa passing something to Yahaba - most definitely Kunimi - and then running on all fours.

“Mattsun! Go long!” He understands immediately, angling his arms so his wings catch the airstreams and his flight path evens out into a downwards slope. Oikawa races through the forest on all four paws - the only lion thing about him apart from his mane and tail - skidding to a halt in the perfect position to catch Issei. He braces himself, and as the Jackdaw hybrid slams into him, only slides back a little bit with a grunt of effort.

“Jeez, Mattsun! You seem heavier every time we do that!”

“Well, you could just let me crash.”

“What kind of leader would I be if I did that?!” Issei laughs at the panicked tone of Oikawa’s voice, and he’s just about to confront him when Yahaba comes jogging into view, Kunimi safely in his arms with little skunk tail wrapped around him like a blanket.

“Matsukawa.” The corners of Matsukawa’s lips twitch downwards. He’s not sure why, but both Yahaba and Kyoutani have stopped calling him ‘Dad’ and instead referred to him by name. They might just be growing up, he reassures himself. Kunimi holds his little hands out, making grabby motions as he whines with little squeaks. Mood lifting, Matsukawa gently takes him and chuckles as the skunk baby nestles into his neck, soft fur warm against Matsukawa’s skin.

“Hey, baby~... Did you have a nice walk, hmm? We’d better get you back, Papa’s _suuuuper_ angry.” Oikawa pales and gulps. Yahaba looks away guiltily. Kunimi, too young to understand anything except ‘papa’ looks around expectantly. When he doesn’t spot Hajime, he nestles back against Matsukawa and closes his eyes.

“Such a sleepy, small skunk~.” Matsukawa presses the lightest of kisses to Kunimi’s cheek, against a black marking like the stripes all skunks have. Then, he turns to Oikawa with a sharp glare.

“What were you _thinking_? Taking our babies out of the camp whilst we were gone? Without warning us beforehand?! Oikawa, that’s absolutely stupid!”

“It was my idea.” Blinking, Matsukawa turns to Yahaba. 

“Shigeru…?”

“Kunimi was getting cranky, and Kindaichi was starting to fuss. We had to calm them down, and they wouldn’t settle in camp. So… I suggested taking them for walks to their favourite places…” Matsukawa sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“I wish you’d sent someone to tell us, though. Hajime’s going to have an aneurysm one of these days.” The swan boy shuffles guiltily, muttering an apology under his breath. Fondly, Matsukawa ruffles his hair - it’s more silver today - and pats his back gently.

“Let’s just hurry back before Papa maims Makki.” Oikawa flippantly waves a paw around as they start walking back.

“He won’t. Watacchin will do that cute little face, and we all know Iwa-chan melts over it. He can’t stay mad for long.”

“... That depends if he tackles Makki from behind.”

“That’s why I told Makki to be the one carrying Kindaichi.” Matsukawa makes a small sound of understanding. That would definitely cancel out Hajime’s attack mode. _Especially_ if Hanamaki was letting Kindaichi play with his red panda tail. It was an adorable sight, bound to melt hearts, and even Hajime was weak to cute things. He was, after all, a parent.

As they walk back into camp, Hajime is lecturing Hanamaki with Kindaichi mimicking him from Watari’s arms, little wolf ears flopping as he waves his arms around and tiny yips to imitate Hajime’s raised voice. All four, unsurprisingly, are soaked. Kindaichi’s favourite place is the geysers, so there’s no doubt Watari would have been running through the water spray with him, and Hanamaki would have run from Hajime’s anger straight into a shooting geyser.

“- shouldn’t be so unguarded! What if it hadn’t been me?! You could have gotten yourself and my _children_ killed!” Hanamaki shuffles guiltily, his hands anxiously running along his tail. Kindaichi seems to catch more interest in the tail than his Papa’s lecture, because he reaches for it with a sound of awe. The distraction immediately takes away the tension, even Hajime huffing with laughter as Hanamaki passes over his tail like a plaything.

“Hajime~.” At the sound of his mate’s voice, Hajime spins on foot and jogs over to the arriving group. Before he goes off on another rant, Matsukawa passes over a sleeping Kunimi and kisses him gently.

“They’re safe, Hajime, they’re safe.”

“I- I was just s- so worried… We almost lost Kentarou last year, I- I can’t go through that again…” With a frown, Matsukawa rests his forehead against Hajime’s.

“I know, sweetheart, I know… But they’re safe. They have us, they have the clan, and they have _family_.” Kunimi yawns, peeling his eyes open slowly. When he realises it’s Hajime who’s carrying him now, he reaches up and pats his cheeks, running his hands across smooth skin until Hajime presses a raspberry to his cheek, making the tiny skunk hybrid giggle quietly.

“Da! Da!!!” With wide, surprised eyes, Matsukawa and Hajime whip their heads around to where Watari is, the wolf hybrid in his arms wriggling and reaching towards his parents. Matsukawa tears up a little, sweeping Kindaichi into his arms and holding him up.

“Hey, my little pup! That’s your first word! _I’m_ your first word!” Kindaichi giggles, following it up with a young and immature howl ending with a squeak as Matsukawa pulls him back in for a hug, Hajime’s free arm wrapping around his waist.

They’re close. They’re comfortable. It’s so warm, and for a moment, only they and their babies exist. A flash of white makes Hajime look up to a soft smirk, Yahaba casually plucking through his swan feathers.

“So… What was that about almost losing Kentarou~?” Hanamaki doesn’t hesitate to lightly smack the back of Yahaba’s head in reprimanding.

“We don’t talk about it.”

“What? No, seriously, tell me what-”

“ _We don’t talk about it._.” The Red panda hybrid points frantically to a tree at the edge of camp, cleanly snapped in half, the top part smashed to smithereens. Yahaba’s eyes widen and he looks back at his parents, fully expecting it to be Hajime with his head hanging sheepishly. What he doesn’t expect is Hajime to be looking accusingly at Issei, the jackdaw whistling innocently as he avoids eye-contact.

“ _Dad_?! Seriously?! You broke an entire tree?!” Matsukawa laughs, the babies copying him as babies do.

“Yeah… Well, no one said Hajime was the more protective one. Aggressive, yes. Protective, no. That’s me.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side…” In the blink of an eye, Hajime’s arm goes from wrapped around Issei’s waist to pulling Yahaba into them, cuddling him close.

“You could never, Shigeru~! You’re our son!”

“Pa _pa_ , stop! You’re embarrassing me! I’m too old for hugs! And you’re soaked! You’re getting my feathers wet!”

“No such thing as too old for hugs~. Now shh and hug me ‘n’ Issei back.” Yahaba grumbles, but he stops fighting to get away and turns into it instead, giving them a quick squeeze. Before he can pull away though, there’s a heavy weight against his back, pulling him in tighter.

“Watari!” The otter hybrid laughs, squashing his brother between him and his parents, hugging just as affectionately as always. He’s always been the more physically connected of the three pre-teens. 

“Stop acting cool, you big dork~! I know you love this too!” Yahaba blushes a little with a pout, but he doesn’t let go, proving Watari’s point as he relaxes into the hug. Cackling and protests from across camp let Hajime know that Kyoutani has returned, and if he was hiding, Oikawa and Hanamaki found him. 

His half-hearted protest is all for show, Issei knows, and when he’s shoved towards them, Kyoutani gumbles but wriggles his way in between Hajime and Watari. Kunimi squeaks and reaches a hand out towards him, the newt hybrid offering one of his strange, webbed fingers for the baby to hold.

“Clan hug~!” Oikawa attempts to throw himself into it, promptly stopped by Kyoutani’s elbow in his ribs.

“Fuck off, this is a family hug.” Hanamaki snickers and pats Oikawa’s back sympathetically, but then…

“Fuck.” Silence falls in the forest. All eyes turn to Kunimi. He’s oblivious to the chaos about to unfold, giving a tiny smile as he plays with Kyoutani’s webbed fingers, trapping the sweating and knowing-he’s-in-trouble teen from running away. He grins up at Hajime as if he’s starting trouble on _purpose_.

“Fuck!”

Well… For a first word, at least he left an impact.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Or kudos. _Something. **Anything. I'M D E S P E R A T E.**_


End file.
